


Dreaming

by deionnight



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, Disney Character - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, M/M, Not for people who are triggered by eveything, Trigger Warnings, cheating (Gaston Jr only), domestic abuse, male male relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deionnight/pseuds/deionnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Carlos never selected to go with Jay, Mal and Evie to Auradon. Two years later he is many selected but after a rough life how will  the trio reacted to seeing the new little boy they thought of as a baby brother. Can Carlos escape the abuse and find a love somewhere else</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my story Carlos is going to look slightly different from the movie Carlos *Not saying the actors done a bad job, but I imagine him slightly different.* He will be the only one to look more like his parent, because I don’t want people killing me for making Audrey look like Aurora and Philip (the two whitest Disney prince and princess) Also Disney characters i made will be how Disney described their parents in their stories, appearance in their cartoons, so my story is not for the politic correct people, or those who have trigger warnings.
> 
> Is it weird that in my head when i saw Audrey i was going 'Maury, Maury'?

**Chapter 1**

_Prolog_

_Two years has passed since the fifth teen year old son made his first proclamation, to allow the children of villain to attended Auradon Prep. Due to his parents wish he only invited three to get things started to see how it would turn out. With the proclamation passed three children of villains_ _was chosen._ _The three chosen ones were as followed; Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, Evie, daughter of the Evil queen, and Jay son of Jafar._ _There they learned that they did not have to follow their_ _parent's_ _footprints, and with will of heart Mal defeated her mother. Now two years later things have settled down, and it is time to bring in the new group of_ _children. This reader is where our story will begin._

_~TTT~_

*Auradon prep, lunch time*

It was a beautiful day at Auradon Prep, and while students study an eight teen year old king walked into the office of fairy godmother.

“Fairy godmother, are you in?” He asked looking around for the women. Years have been good for the teen, growing to look more like his father, with the same coloring as his mother, and held more of a kingly air to him.

“I am right here deary.” Fairy godmother greeted from behind a tall stack of books. Smiling the young king walked to the desk, only to find the fairy godmother pushing through papers.

“I was just wondering if you have everything set for the new group of villain children.” The white haired fairy looked up from her pen, looking in thought.

“Oh yes I finished planning everything today.” She answered before going back to her paper. “Take it your parents were a little upset over the ones you chosen.” Ben let out a sigh recalling the argument him and his father had yesterday. After telling his parents his plans, King Beast didn’t take to well that one of the children was the oldest twin son of Gaston. Of course Ben could understand his father’s frustrations with the man, seeing as he not only tired to force bell into marrying him, but stabbed the old king in the back.

“After I promised to take any and all reason ability, and mother scolding dad he calmed down.” The brown haired boy said running a hand over his face. “While he is not on board completely, he trusts me to make my own decisions now that I am old enough.”

“That’s good, now when do we expect this kids to arrive at our school?”

“Tomorrow morning.” The elder fairy nodded before looking up at the boy.

“Good I will have the welcome committee ready for tomorrow. Now you need to get back to class, just because you king does not mean you can skip.” Saying goodbye to the fairy he left the office a little lighter than before.

~Benlos~

Across the water on the isle of the lost a sixteen year old boy walked down the dirty streets. A slight limp in his step can be seen in each step he took. Things changed for Carlos De Vil when his so called best friends left him on the god forsaken island. He was still treated like a slave by his mother, beaten every time he did something hurt her precious ‘babies’. A day didn’t go by that he wasn’t covered in cuts, or bruises. He was still short in frame due to malnourished, honestly who could ever be health living off of molded food, and goblin warts, combined with being locked in small space as punishment for hours. His slender, slim frame was one of the many features he inherited from his mother along with her hair, slim fingers, and fair skin. Black and white hair was no longer spiky, giving up the style long ago; he opted for straight hair to his neck and brushed forward. It made it a lot cooler, and he didn’t have to live with the crazy hair look his mother has. He still wore his white and black jacket, though now it was cropped, and he stuck to a black singlet that ended mid thigh, going just two inches from the hem of his shorts. Many would comment on closely it was to his mother’s usual outfit of a long black dress, and her signature mink coat. In return Carlos would always comment that fashion was the only thing him and his mother had in common.

“Well, if it isn’t Gaston Jr. little wife.” A shrill voice mocked. Sighing he turned to see Natinila Tremaine standing with her little group.

“What do you want Tremaine?” He asked folding his arms. He really hated the group of girls who harassed him for being married to Gaston’s oldest son, forcible he may note.

“Oh, I just heard from a little birdie that you were leaving the island.” She replied looking at her nails.

“What are you talking about?” Carlos asked dropping his arms. This was the first time he ever heard about him leaving the island.

“Apparently you and a few others are accepted to Auradon?” The boy could hear a slight disdain in her voice.

“Who else is going?”

“From the rumors Ursula’s twins, Hooks two children, Hades’ son, the queen of hearts children, and Gaston’s son.” One of the girls answered earning a glare from Natinila. Carlos didn’t know who the girl was, but she looked like a new recruit to the group.

‘Guess I wouldn’t be able to escape him.’ He thought to himself. It would have been a great relief from the abuse his so called ‘husband’ would do. That was one thing Carlos never figured out about the buff male. He would be little, hit, and force the boy to his will, yet treated everyone else on the island good. ‘Like your father you take bruises easily, but unlike him you make them look good enough for someone to hit you again.’ A voice similar to his mother whispered in his head. Gaston Jr. flirted with every female in sight, evening sleeping with some, but for Carlos he was an object on for the older boys use only. Carlos remembered when he first started to notice the other males, the way boys his way notice girls. The first time was when he was staying with Jay, and the boy walked out stark naked. He was so embarrassed that he ran out of the room, trying to rid the thoughts of the other naked body. The second was when he met a new boy to their school. They hung out a lot, and over a month span started to get close. Soon those hangouts turned into stolen kiss, to make out sessions. Carlos not wanting to rush delayed their first time, and by time he was ready the boy went missing. Soon Gaston started to make his attention know, a complete gentleman in front of other, but when they were alone he would get mean. Carlos denied him on many occasion, but one day he woke up naked next to Gaston, with a ring on his finger. As it turned out his mother sold him with the help of Jafar to Gaston oldest son. They used a bonding document so divorcing the man was almost impossible, unless he found the contract. But knowing his mother she hide it to well so he wouldn’t destroy it. Since then he had to put up with both his mother chores, and clean up after the older male. A large arm wrapping around his waist broke him out of thought, but he didn’t have to guess who it was. After all Gaston Jr. was the only one to touch him, women could hug him, but if it was another male all hell would break loose.

“Hello Gaston.” The girls swooned together. If it was one thing that father and son shared, was women loved them.

“Good evening ladies.” He flashed a charming grin before turning to the shorter boy. “And my little wife is here too.” Carlos felt the urge to roll is eyes at the false sweetness the taller one used.

“We were just telling your little wife about the trip to Auradon.” Natinila said glaring at the arm around the boy’s waist.

“It seems these beautiful women beat me to telling you the news.” Gaston told Carlos before looking back to the group. “Sorry ladies i must take him from you.” The girls let out a moan of regret. “We have a lot to talk about before we leave for tomorrow morning.” After Gaston bid the females goodbye, Carlos found himself dragged down the streets. He hated his small size; if he was only bigger he wouldn’t have this problem.

“So when was I going get told about Auradon?” Carlos asked when they walked into his home of Hell Hall. He knew his mother was out among the town, most likely trying to buy an old fur coat. The boy was only met by silence, before a large hand slapped him, causing him to fall on his backside. "Don't get snippy with me." The taller boy growled out. Rubbing his cheek the bi haired boy stayed on the cold tile floor, watching the male pace. The slap did not hurt that much anymore, after all he did get use to being hit twenty four seven by everyone.

"I wanted to tell you as i have a ground rule." Gaston Jr said stopping in front of the boy. "While there you are not to let anyone know of our relationship, but also you can not let any other male touch you. I can come to you at anytime, and you can never tell anyone how you get those bruises." Carlos nodded slowly not wanting to anger the other any more. It was always the same, Gaston could go woo every girl on the island, but Carlos was not allow to have anyone near him. Last boy to befriend Carlos was beaten to a pulp just for giving him a hug. "Good." The male was about to speak again when the owner of the house walked in.

"Ah, Gaston I had no idea you were here?" Cruella said walking to the the two. The older boy placed on a charming smile before answering.

"I was just telling Carlos about the selection to Auradon, and his got a snippy." He didn't need to hide the fact that he hits the other, because frankly the boys mother does not care. "In fact i was just about to pack my things." Cruella nodded before looking down at her son.

"If you are finish lazying around I need you to finish your chores." Standing up Carlos felt the other male kiss him before leaving him and his mother alone. "I need you to start the water heater, and run me a bath first then do your other chores." She started before walking away. "Well chop, chop my bath is not going to fill itself." Carlos rolled his eyes and headed to the master bathroom.

~TTT~

Hours later the boy found himself brushing the long furs of his mothers coats. A few torch and the moon coming through a small window gave the boy light enough to work. If it was one thing Carlos hated was the furs. That was one of the reasons he was happy to get to Auradon, he didn't have to deal with the coat of dead animals. Getting up to stretch his legs, he headed to the only window. Looking up at the star filled sky he thought about tomorrow.

' I wish my life would get better there.' He thought in his head before turning around. All the time he never notice the brightest star fall that night.

Across the sea a young king looked at the dark island bathed in moonlight. It always amazed him a quiet and beautiful the island looked at night, even if it was filled with the most dangerous villains to ever live. Now he wouldn't say he was not nervous about tomorrow, but he was. This time the group was large and he hoped everything would go smoothly. Never knowing tomorrow would be far from normal if the faiths had anything to say about it.

 

* * *

 

**Alright here is my new descendant story, this will be my main focus next to love and magic. so i will try to update every two weeks. Now many will ask were i went, well my muse left and i had no energy to finish my stories.**

**While i like the idea, and the actors were not that bad (could have done better) i was not trilled about the characters designs (no one really looks like there parents.) And yes i watched maybe the first Web episode of wicked world but i didn't like it as to me it was like Ever After High *Cough* Audrey was a copy of brier rose*cough*, and i don't know what's Disney thing about not have to many male characters (Female children characters outnumber Male children Characters). Any way next chapter the arrive at Auradon and you will meet the children of the villains i picked. Please feel free to add what Disney character or Disney villains children you would like to see.**

**List of the Disney characters children  to appear  
**

**Esmeralda**  
**Snow white**  
**Captain Hook**  
**Ursula**  
**Pocahontas**  
**Tiana**  
**Kida**  
**Merida**  
**Hercules**  
Shan Yu  
Jasmine  
Peter Pan  
White Queen  
Alice  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Carlos stepped out of his house, his slender fingers wrapped around his dirty bag. Looking back he saw his mother leaning against the door, her usual cigarette between her fingers. Her green eyes were trained on him looking disinterest. Sighing, he pulled his signature crop top jacket on over his long off shoulder baggy shirt.

"How odd is it that you seem to develop my style of clothing." She commented. "You look like a younger, pretty me." Carlos looked down out his clothing. It was true that he did prefer the black shirts that covered his whole body, mostly to cover the bruises, but he could see how many could mistake it for his mothers black dress. His never really thought about it, but most of his clothing were a black and white themed with red thrown into it.

"Yeah well the island does not have much of a fashion line." He replied turning to look at her fully. Cruella nodded before blowing smoke out.

"True, this island killed fashion." She then stepped closer to him, grabbing his chin. This caught the boy off guard and caused him to flinch. "Just let that remind you no matter how hard you try, you can never erase the fact that you are my son, the son of a villain." Carlos pulled his face from his mothers hand, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the green smoke. Straightening up she headed back to the door. "Evil is in your blood dear, and you can never escape that." Hearing the door shut, the boy kept his eyes to the ground before glaring at the door.

"I will never be like you." He said to himself as he walked away. Though even he knew he could never escape from what faith had planned out for him.

As he walked to the pick up place he heard a loud shrill voice yelling. Standing with their bags were the twin children of the Queen of hearts. Heart was plump in figure, and just as loud as her mother. She had her fathers orange colored hair, and black eyes. She was cruel and because her mother was a queen, she saw herself as a princess, far above low life like his mother. Next to her listening to the screaming was her older brother Ace. Now Ace was not like his sister, but he was a known sociopath. Quite, mysterious, cold, calculating personality matched his coloring of black hair, and dark gray eyes. He was also the of the very few good looking men left on this island that wasn't filthy and covered in warts.

"Why must I travel with such low class." She complained. "Really you mute pretty boy bastard didn't you hear me." Rolling his eyes he walked to the small group, to see the person she was talking to.

"Hello, Rin." Carlos greeted before looking to Ace. "Evening Ace." The one named Rin looked at him with a nod of his head. Rin was the only grandson of Madam Min, out of eight granddaughters. He was two years older then Carlos, and taller then Carlos at five eight. Born a mute he was treated like dirty by his family, and seemed to be the only who was not an ugly ogre. His hair was white in color and brushed his shoulder. Like Carlos he was thin in frame, though while slender, Rin had more of a willowy built. He didn't mess with Carlos and usually had his nose in a book, or studying old magic books.

"Well look at the crowd he have gathered here." A deep voice commented. Heart put on a shy smile, and acted Innocent.

"Hey Cale." She greeted the tall male. Cale was the only son of Hector Barbossa, and a well known sword fighter. Now Barbossa was neutral at the end, but did not want to stay in Auroadon. He rather join the thieves, then live in a place of forced happiness and sunshine. Raised on a boat most of his life, he was a natural born leader, and loved adventure, his looks helped him out to. No one really knew why a priate could have such a good looking son, but many thought it may have came from his mother. Thick messy dirty blond hair was a stark contrast to his sun tanned skin, that brought out his sea blue eyes. He was tall at a good six feet, and had a swimmers built. Cale was also the only on to every beat both of Gaston's kids in a fight.

"Hey Rin, Carlos." He greeted first before turning to the twins. "Heart, Ace." Looking around he placed his hand in his jean pockets. "So does any else know who is coming?" Carlos shook his head trying not to make eye contact with the taller teen. Before Carlos could answer a large shadow appeared behind him. Tipping his head back he met the cold, yellow eyes of Shiban.

Shinban, son of the most ruthless, cruelest villain on the isle, Shan Yu. He was as tall, intimating as his father, and nearly just as cruel. His head was normal shaped compared to his father protruding one. Quickly Carlos jumped away only to land in Cale's arms.

"hold up there shorty." Cale commented steadying the other. "Didn't think the sour puss would scare you." Carlos glared at the other male, only to be yanked away by a large hand.

"Barbossa you do well if you keep your hands off what's mine." Gaston Jr, said holding the smaller boy close. Cale placed his hand in the air with a mock smile on his face.

"Hey he was the one to jump, couldn't let his little self get hurt." The pirate then grinned. "After wouldn't want him to bruise some more." Gaston just glared tightening his hold on the thin wrist. The last one joined just as the limo pulled up in front of the group. Neo got in the limo breathing heavily. He was the youngest son of Ursla, but did not have any of his mothers attitude. Neo was usually bullied because of his average weight, much like his mother, and because of his withdrawn personality. His skin was a soft purple, with hair in a bright white color. Eyes were a true grey color, and were usually cast downward. With everyone in the car, it slowly pulled away. After he greeted Neo, he went back to looking out the window. Sometimes he wished he did look like Neo, not as tall as Cale or Gaston but still a little taller then Rin. Maybe then he wouldn't be on the receiving end of Gaston's fist. A tap on his leg made him look up to see Neo holding a chocolate bar to him, face slightly red.

"This is good so I thought you may like some." Carlos took the bar of sweet from the other.

"Thank you." Neo just nodded before going back to eating his.

' He is a lot different then his mother and sister.' Carlos though taking a bit out of it. Looking at a lot he saw the other flirting with Heart, which caused him to roll his eyes. ' Guess some are meant to be just like that parents.' That did make him sad a little, because that means he could turn out just like his mother.

~Benlos~

Ben walked through the garden walk ways, looking for some one to help him with his problem. He had found room for every new comer, but one named Carlos De Vil, and what he heard from Jay, the boy may be better off with some not as intimating or commanding, while still being a male. Only three other students came to mind but two were just too outgoing and loud. Hearing the soft sound of humming, he followed it to see a small figure feeding some of the ducks, a large tan lion laying next to him. Ben waved to the large lion who just put his head back down on the ground. Seeing that the lion knew who he was, he bent down next to the boy, startling him by accident.

"Sorry about that Yule." He apologized to the fair skinned boy. Doe pale blue eyes looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh, hello King Ben." The smaller boy greeted standing up. He was a short, small teen at five four, a a small, skinny built. Despite being seventeen in age, he looked no older than a fourteen year old. Of course the boys mother was one of the shorts out of the Disney princess. His hair was short in cut, with little waves here and there in a jet black color. "What can i do for you?" His pale red lips smiled.

"Yes, I was wondering if you can open your dorm to one of the new students." Before for the other could answer Ben continued. "Don't worry from what i heard he is about the same height and age as you." The king knew the boy didn't do to well with new people, being incredibly shy, and being bullied for his girlish, short, non princely look he was a target for both princes and princess. So he tend to stick close to Una, Elki, and Nita, along with the few other friends he had. And since the other three knew how to approach Yule, they could help with the De Vil boy.

"Sure, i don't mind." Yule replied petting the lions thick black mane. "Hear that Ayo we will have a new roommate. " Rubbing against its owner it let out a yawn. Ben smiled brightly before hugging the other.

"Thank you so much, you just saved my day." Yule pouted before pushing the large boy away.

"Anyways when will he be here?" Ben looked at his watched before smiling sheepish.

"A few minutes." At that the shorter boys eyes widen, before covering his mouth in surprise.

"Oh, no I have to get everything ready." With that he took off running, as both Ben and the lion watched him try to avoid some little ducklings who crossed his path. Shaking his head he watched the lion follow its owner.

' Now all that's left to do is greet them.'

~Benlos~

A few minutes later Ben stood in front of the school just like he did two years ago. The band started to play as the car came to a complete stop in front of him.

"Welcome to Auradon." Ben greeted as the door open only to have a small body rush into his. Steadying the boy, he looked down to see round, brown eyes. A blush appeared on the teens freckled nose before he stepped back to look at the ground.

"Sorry about that I was not watching were I was going." Carlos replied. Ben smiled brightly.

"No harm done." He got a better look at the boy. "You must be Carlos, Cruella son." Carlos looked back up before nodding. Now that Ben thought about it the smaller boy looked a little too unhealthy, and with that fading bruise, the king knew something was not right. "What happen that looks like a very bad bruise." He asked brushing the eye. Before he could say anymore he felt the boy pulled backward by a black haired boy.

"You must be King Ben." Gaston greeted. "I am Gaston Jr, Gaston's son." Ben just nodded before smiling at Carlos.

"Well, I welcome you to Auradon." Ben put on a smile for the other but still not taking his eyes of the sick looking boy. "As Gaston says I am King Ben." He then continued to show everyone around never feeling the pair of brown eyes on his back.

Carlos stared at the King in confusion. He thought he did a good job at covering it up, and never before had some even cared to see if he was okay. Carlos blushed a little when he thought about how he fell into the older boy. Heart was starting her usual rant, Carlos as the main target. Wanting to get away from the yelling, he rushed out of the parked car only to trip getting out. And with that he found himself in the Kings arms. He thought about the well groomed dark brownish red hair, and kind blue eyes. Shaking his head he tried to rid his mind of thoughts about a king he just meet.

' It could be a trap, and he is as greedy, self righteous, vain, narcissistic bastard like all kids here.' He thought to himself. Looking back up he saw the King smiling at him as he dirceted everyone to there rooms.

"Since we ran out of rooms, you will be rooming with Yule." Ben said grabbing the smaller hands, not seeing the glare from two other people. "Don't worry Yule is like a mouse, completely harmless." Carlos felt his legs moved as he followed the other, only this time he wasn't dragged like he usually his.

' Please, just be a greedy bastard I can hate, it will make things easier when dealing with you.' Carlos begged to himself barley listening to the other. No one was ever nice or helpful on the island, and for the first time Carlos felt lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is chapter 2. Sorry for the delay, but i try to do as much research as I can while writing the chapter. Anyway i would say you can guess who are Yule, Una, Elki, and Nita's parents, but i try not to name the characters after the parents, so it may be hard to figure out. (Ben -Bell, Mal-Malifecent, Jay-Jafar) Examples would be Medrida, being of Scottish, i try to go with Scottish names for children. Of course you are free to try and guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreaming**

**Warnings: Tags and first chapter**

**Pairings: First chapter**

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

 

Carlos walked next to Ben in an awkward silent, as the king still held his hand. Now he tried yanking his hand away, but the taller boy held strong, dragging the other.

"Can you slow down a little, my stride is not a big as yours." Carlos asked. If the other male wasn't going to let go of his hand he could at least let the younger one catch up. Ben looked back before trying to shorting his steps. He nearly forgot that the boy wasn't as tall as him.

"Sorry about that I forgot how short you were." Ben replied as the boy now stood next to him.

"First i am not short, i am average height everyone else is just freakishly tall." Ben just smiled at the other.

"Well, then i guess i am one of the freakishly tall people than." Carlos glared at him though was a little happy that the awkward silence was no longer killing him.

"So about my roommate."

"What about him?" Ben asked leading the boy.

"Is he the son of a royal or one of the goody toe shoe characters." Carlos started. "His is going to kill me after all i am the son of a villain, and from what i seen a lot of people here still don't like the idea of having villain among them." The short boy stopped when he saw the older male stopped, facing him.

"Some may still be trying to get use to it, but you are completely safe." Ben replied. "Beside i don't think you are even capable of being a villain." Carlos glared and yanked his hand away before folding his arms.

"I am the son of a villain, so many will see me as one." He then tilted his head. "How can you tell I can't become one." Ben just smiled, and that irritated the other. Sure he looked good smiling but it was annoying.

"Your eyes say differently." The king watched the other eyes widen. "Can you take an innocent animal and have them skinned for fashion, can you hold a girl hostage in a tower because you wanted to remain beautiful, could you poison a food item to kill someone because they were prettier then you?" He then took the boys hand again. "Nothing about you screams evil Carlos, your not your mother." Carlos looked down as his mother's voice rang through his head.

'No, matter what you do, you will always be one of us.' Looking back up he looked a the smiling face.

"Besides you would be a very weak one, I mean I can just pick you over my shoulders." Before Carlos could hit him, Ben once again started to drag him. "Also don't worry about Yule, he is as harmless a bunny." Carlos raised his eye brow trying to imagination what his roommate would look like.

~Benlos~

A few minute later they stopped in front of a large wooden door. Been knocked on the door, as a loud crash was heard from the room. Opening the door Ben was greeted by the sight of Yule laying on the floor his slim leg tangled in a mess of wires.  Sighing he went  over to help the other up get untangled from the wires. Carlos looked at his new roommate, and was surprised. He thought all princes would be tall, kingly, and handsome like Ben, but the other before him look no older than fourteen. Also from behind it looked like a teen girl, something Carlos was familiar with when others would call him Cruella's daughter. He then looked over to see a large lion laying on the bed watching him. It's fur was a light rust color, with a thick mane in a dark brown color. Red color eyes send shivers down his back and he quickly hid behind Ben who just finished untangling the younger male.

"There is a lion on the bed." Carlos squeaked out. Sure he was acting like a scarred little girl, but he never seen one up close. Ben just smiled as he introduce the two.

"Carlos this is Yule White, and that's Ayo." Peeking from behind he saw that the lion had now sat up on the bed, before looking at the other boy. He was the same height as Carlos but the large blue shirt made him look shorter. His lower half was covered by yellow skinny jeans, along with tan wedge boots. He had a childlike, shy, kind aurora that gave him a innocent feel.

"Hello Carlos, I really hope we can become friends." He said holding out his small hand. Carlos slowly stepped out from behind Ben still eyeing the lion. Taking the hand he greeted the other.

"Hey." Yule seeing the other still looking at the lion he pointed to the other. "That's Ayo he wouldn't hurt you, he is very sweet." Ben looked at the two before looking at his watch.

"Well I will leave you to alone to get to know each other." Both teens watched the king leave closing the door behind him. Silence filled the room as Yule started to get nervous.

"So that bed is yours." He said pointed to the bed a few feet away from his. Carlos place his small bag on his bed before sitting. Yule also sat on his bed as silence continue to make things awkward.

"Your Snow White's son?" Carlos asked the other trying to break the silence. Yule nodded, his light red lips turning to a smile.

"I am her youngest actually." Soon the silence took over again. Ayo looked at the two before rolling his eyes.

"So what do you like to do?" Yule asked petting the large lion.

"Well I like fashion, and playing video games." Carlos replied causing the other to lighten up.

"I have games if you want to play, I was playing one before i fell asleep." Yule commented. "So when I heard a knock I was surprised and got tangled in my control trying to get to the door." At the mention of video games Carlos stood up.

"Sure I would like that." Both smiled at each other before Yule re hooked up his gaming station, while Carlos went through the games.

Hours passed and both boys were having tremendous fun. Each time one lost they had to tell the other info about each other, so they got to know each other more. Even Ayo enjoyed the petting he got from the bi haired boy. It wasn't till two girl walked in that the gaming stopped.

"Yo, Yule I heard you got a new roommate." One of the said Carlos looked at the two starting to feel a little nervous, though he heard about the two from Yule.

"Carlos this is Elki and the other is Kita." Yule introduce the two tall women. They were both the same height as Ben, and were athletic in built. Elki had rich copper skin, and deep brown eyes. Her hair as black in color with a choppy bob cut. She looked laid back, and a bit on the tomboyish side.

"It's nice to meet you Carlos." Kita had a stoic, warrior feel, but Carlos could see that her blue eyes were soft. Her skin was tan in color, a stark contrast to her white short hair, and sea blue eyes.

"So your De Vils boy?" Elki asked throwing a arm around the other. "Your no bigger than our sweet little Yule here." Carlos only smiled awkwardly not use to such a loud personality.

"Well anyways it's time for dinner, you two already missed lunch." Kita said sensing the discomfort of the new student. Elki nodded getting the hint that she was making the other uncomfortable. That's one thing that worked when dealing with people like Yule and Carlos, they wouldn't tell you anything so you had to sense when they were uncomfortable.

"You two need to eat, especially you." Elki commented pointing at Carlos. "You look like a strong wind could blow you over."

"Don't worry we wouldn't harm you a friend of Yule, is a friend of ours." Kita added smiling at the other boy. Yule linked arms with Carlos as the two walked out the room, Ayo behind them, and both girls following them.

~Benlos~

A few steps behind the two boys Kita was whispering to Elki. Ahead of them Yule was telling Carlos of the shopping district.

"Carlos seems a little skittish don't you think." Kita commented earning a nod from Elki.

"Just like Yule was when he was being abused by those bullies." Elki replied looking serious for the first time.

"You think someone may have beaten him." Elki huffed at that question.

"I wouldn't put it past those evil bastards to hurt the weaker of them." If it was one thing she hate was how everyone acted strong, but they turned their strength on people they know could not beat them. To her it was a cowards way to prove strenght, because they can't stand up to someone their level. It was known through out the school that Elki and Kita were very protective of Yule seeing him as their younger brother. And with both girls being well known for their strength many would never stand against them.

"We will do for him what we do for Yule and that is watching over him." Kita said earning a nod from Elki. They will take Carlos under their wing, just the same as they did Yule.

While Yule and Carlos were busy taking they walked into a large muscle body, causing both to loose their balance. Looking up Carlos froze when he saw the blue eyes of the one he feared the most An annoyed looked passed the other face before he eyed the other boy.

"Gaston." The named left his lips still shocked at seeing the other. Be hide him he could hear the deep growl of Ayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys i leave it there for now, i am working on chapter 4 and will have it up soon. I write this stuff as it comes to my head, so that is usually why it takes a while. If you have any Disney hero you want to see their kids, write down in a review, and i may work on adding the kids to my story. Any hero or heroines welcome no matter their universe (just no star wars)
> 
> If no one has figured it out Yule is the youngest of Snow White's children, you will meet his siblings in the next chapter. You will also meet a few other also.


End file.
